The present invention relates to waveform displays, and more particularly to a method for locking scales to waveform displays so that the scale is always calibrated with respect to the waveform.
With conventional waveform display instruments such as oscilloscopes or waveform monitors the axis labels are fixed in position, whether generated as an etched graticule on a face plate over the display screen or as an electronic graticule on the display screen itself. As long as the control knobs of the instrument are in the calibrated position, parameters of the waveform can be determined from the axis labels directly. If the gain and time/distance knobs are changed to more closely examine the waveform, the axis labels are no longer calibrated and it is not possible to obtain parameter values for the waveform from them.
What is desired is a method for locking the scales represented by the axis labels to the waveform display so that gain and time/distance changes for the waveform are applied proportionally to the scales to maintain calibration between the axis labels and the waveform.